Kryptonite
by MadaSaku
Summary: What happens when Sakura runs into a daring but powerful Uchiha after when Sasuke, the current Hokage, kicks her out of the village? Love? Hate? Or is Sakura more effective to Madara then she knows?
1. The Heartless Hokage

**Oh my, another MadaSaku story. I actually believe this story will be better than my others, but that's for you to decide. I do not own Naruto.**

_**Kryptonite Chapter 1**_

* * *

"_Where am I?" _Sakura asked herself. _"Am I in a dream? Or did I pass out on a mission? No that can't be it."_

Sakura continued to stare at the ceiling of her apartment room. It has been four years since she became stronger than her former Hokage, Tsunade. Naruto has also become strong and mature enough to go on solo missions by himself. They rarely talked to each other now ever since Sasuke came home on his own freewill. Yes he came home…with a long haired red headed fan girl and a light blue mouthy boy.

"_She's a whore." _Sakura declared, sitting up on her bed. _"I can't believe Sasuke decided to marry her. Thank god that I don't like him like that anymore."_

She sighed and combed her short pink hair back with her fingers. She was now the only girl in her village with short hair. Her best friend, Ino, has always complained to Sakura to grow her hair back out like it was when she was twelve years old. Sakura refused to; there was no way she would be weak. And because of that, she has suppressed every female ninja in the Fire Country. Sakura bit her lip softly and looked outside her window to the darkness.

"It's getting late," Sakura looked up to the half quarter moon, "I bet Naruto is still on his mission with Kakashi. And Sasuke is probably at his place with Karin."

Sakura stood up and left her room and went outside. It was still chilly since its still fall but that didn't bug Sakura that much. She tighten her headband and ran into the forest.

* * *

"_I still feel weak."_

She continued to run as fast as she could pass through the trees.

"_Why do I feel so weak?"_

She snapped out of her thoughts and before she knew it, it was raining hard. Not just that, she was now in the middle of nowhere.

"This is just great!" She shouted out loud. "I'm lost!"

She punched a tree to get rid of her anger and sat down. Her hair and clothed became soaking wet. She sighed softly and stared up towards the sky.

"_Maybe no one will look for me. Maybe they won't care if I was gone. They don't need me since Sasuke is back."_

A sharp like pain jabbed her neck. She gasped in pain and slipped onto the muddy ground. Her soft emerald eyes fluttered slowly as she gradually felt weaker.

"_Look at me; I'm acting like a child. If I don't get out of the rain soon, I'll get sick and die like Tsunade…"_

She pulled herself off the ground and noticed a bright red and orange light from her village. She realized the air smelled like smoke and rushed back to the village.

"No, no, no!" She yelled. "There's no way the Leaf Village is under attack!"

The closer she got, the more obvious it got that her village was in flames. Before she could enter, a shadow figure jumped in front of her. Sakura quickly pulled out some kunai from her pouch and tossed them at him. He effortlessly dodged them and walked nearer towards her.

"Why are you attacking the village?!" She demanded, tightening her enclosed fist.

The cloaked man grinned and pulled out a sword. Her eyes narrowed on him and made a fast hand sign. He slashed his sword through her and noticed it was a clone. He gasped and turned around.

"Cha!" Sakura yelled, punching his face.

His dead body spun carelessly in the air until it hit a tree. The tree snapped in half and fell over. She panted and gazed over at the large fire. Hopefully everyone was safe and left the village. If Tsunade was still alive, the fire would be already put out and the villains would be captured and be in jail. But since the new Hokage is heartless, he would actually let the village burn to the ground.

"Haruno Sakura, what are you doing?" The Hokage walked in front of her, glaring at her.

"Sasuke," She stared at him, "why aren't you and the others doing anything about the fire?!"

"I am. And you can call me Hokage."

She scoffed and turned away from his fierce look. He has always been a total ass ever since he came home. He never smiles, never jokes around, and now he's married to a heartless hag with children. Sasuke forcefully turned Sakura's head to look at him.

"Answer me." He commanded.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his face. "You might be the Hokage, but you have gotten weaker. Your Sharingan is just like Itachi's, growing weaker by the second…"

Before she could finish, Sasuke smacked her across the face. It was firm and rough. She fell back against a tree and gazed at Sasuke in horror.

"Don't you ever use his name." He stated tonelessly. "And don't be making up shit like that you slut."

"_Slut?!" _She thought furiously to herself. _"The nerve of his, I should kick his butt!"_

"Get out of here." He looked down on her. "Nobody wants you here, and with your attitude, you would be a bad example of a ninja. Leave now, or else I will send ANBU after you to kill you."

"L-leave?" She slightly stuttered, inching back up. "I can't leave, this is my home…"

"Haruno…" His Sharingan activated.

"Fine," She replied, "I'll go. I will show you all how strong I am truly."

"You're just a medical ninja, nothing more. I have a village full of them. You might be special since you have no relatives anymore, but you are just an average…"

"Shut up! See you never."

She disappeared into the night. Sasuke smiled evilly and looked over at his wife. She walked wobbly over towards him in her skin tight short black dress and high heels. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"About time we got rid of her." She smirked, pulling up her old fashioned glasses. "With her gone, now I can be the prettiest ninja here."

"You have been the prettiest ninja." He pulled her face towards his and kissed her face harshly. She moaned at the pain but endured it until he pulled away.

"I have a question," Karin said, blushing, "why do you hate Sakura so much?"

"I asked her to revive my clan and she said no. Something about not wanting kids or something. So I tried to convince her but she slapped me. Ever since, I can't stand to look at her."

"I can't believe her! No one would be dumb enough to turn you down!"

"Besides someone smart."

Sasuke and Karin turned to the familiar voice. His blonde fire along with his clothes was covered with ash. He barely grinned at Sasuke.

"The fire is out….Hokage."

"Very good." He pulled Karin roughly to him. "Make sure my room is well cleaned, I want to take care of some business."

Naruto nodded and disappeared.

"Sasuke, are you just using me for sex? Am I just a fill in for Sakura?"

"Karin, of course not." He caressed her cheek. "You are much more important than that. You will help me recover the Uchiha clan."

"Isn't there another Uchiha that can do this? I mean, the sex part is great, but me as a mom…"

He covered her mouth and looked into her blazing devil red eyes.

"Only one other Uchiha is alive. But he can't have kids. And he doesn't plan on to. He is Madara Uchiha, the man that wants to rule the world."

"Sounds hot." She muttered into Sasuke's hand.

"You said something?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

She shook her head. He rolled his eyes and led her back to the Hokage Tower.

"Tonight will be the greatest day of my life." His black onyx eyes flickered with excitement. Karin chuckled nervously as they went through the oak doors of the building.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review it and tell me if you like it or dislike it! Hopefully, this will be more action packed than my other stories.**


	2. A Matter of Choice

**Here's part two! I do not own Naruto.**

_**Kryptonite chapter 2**_

* * *

Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly and resumed walking limply down a grassy stone pathway. She didn't know where she was now and when was the last time she ate. She didn't even know the day. The only thing she did know was to stay far away from Sasuke and everyone from the Leaf village.

_"They think Sasuke is such a great Hokage. The council follows his orders and even Naruto is under his thumb. Am I the only one who sees him for he truly is?"_

Sakura slowly breathe hard and continued to walk. Her toes went numb along with her legs and arms. She had no time to heal them since Sasuke already sent out ANBU for her arrest and death. Barely seeing it, Sakura noticed a sign:

**Welcome to the Mist Village. Current Mizukage: Madara Uchiha. Population: 15,000.**

"Madara Uchiha?" Sakura looked up at the memorable name.

He was the one that tried to kill Naruto for his Kyuubi and nearly destroyed the Leaf village. He had one Sharingan eye, but somehow he was able to get his hands on another one. Even Sasuke feared his name for he knew that Madara was the only one to defeat him.

Sakura's eyes widen to an idea. If she was able to persuade Madara to kill Sasuke, Naruto would be rightfully be Hokage and her village will be back to the way it was before. But Sakura's light warming smile fade away. Madara was known as a cold blooded man himself and he would never allow a leaf ninja like her to ask him something like that.

Sakura coughed loudly and leaned against the sign. The pain in her neck was getting stronger and there was nothing she could do about it. Her cough became coarser and her throat slowly started to close.

"I'm sorry…Naruto." Her eyes darken as she tripped backwards and passed out.

* * *

"Mizukage sama?"

The long rave black haired man traced the top of his tea cup with his finger. Ever since the war between the Mist and the Leaf, everything's been quite and there hasn't been any trouble. Madara sighed and looked up to the young boy ninja.

"T-there was a female ninja located near the sign of the village." He stuttered.

"Is she a spy?" He demanded dully, still playing with his tea cup.

"She was founded with nearly any kunai. And from the looks of it, she has been walking around for days. Her clothes were stained with mud and they smelled like smoke."

"So in other words," he glanced up, "she left the Leaf village on her free will?"

"Y-yes. Or maybe she was forced to leave. We will ask her questions once she wakes up."

"Don't bother to." Madara stood up. "I will ask her myself."

"Are you sure, sama?" The boy nervously asked.

Madara walked over to the door and glared down at him.

"Are you questioning me?"

"Of course not! It's just…This girl gives me this weird feeling and I don't want her to hurt you."

Madara laughed and patted the ninja's back firmly.

"No one can harm me. Epically this little girl."

"She isn't a little ninja like me. She has to be in her twenties."

"Well then, that makes things interesting huh?"

Without another word, Madara left his office room.

* * *

"Madara sama." The Mist doctor bowed to him.

Madara looked around the hospital room, trying to find the girl.

"Are you…Looking for her?"

"Yes. Awhile ago, a young ninja told me that she almost entered the village until she passed out by our sign."

"Yeah. She isn't awake yet, but once she is, we can go by your orders to do whatever you want to do with her."

"Lead me to her."

The doctor led him over pass the other patients to Sakura. Her pink hair was clean and all the cuts and bruises were tended. She was changed into white clothing since they decided to clean her normal outfit. She softly snored as they looked down on her.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno." The doctor confirmed, pulling out a small clipboard. "She is in her twenties, a former ANBU, and she was a friend to Sasuke Uchiha, the current Hokage of the Leaf Village."

Madara kneeled down by her side to see her better. Something about this girl made him feel uneasy, like what the boy ninja said. He couldn't figure out why he felt like this and glance up to the doctor.

"Wake her up." He commanded.

"Yes sir! Nurses!"

Two middle aged women walked in and bowed to Madara.

"Wake up the patient."

They nodded and forced some charka into her. Sakura gasped and fluttered her eyes. She looked around the room and stared at Madara.

"Where am I?" She tiredly asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Doctor, nurses, leave." Madara waved his hand up to dismiss them.

They bowed again and left the room. Madara dragged a chair over to Sakura's bed and sat down in it.

"I will be asking the questions here," he stated, "why are you in the Mist Village?"

"I…I was told to leave my village." Sakura's voice fell flat. "By my Hokage."

"Is it true that your newest leader is Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes." She quickly answered. "And he shouldn't be…"

"Explain," he ordered, leaning closer to her, "what is he doing that you are not liking?"

"Everything. About half of our villagers are sick or dying, food is decreasing, ninjas are finding it hard to live there, and his wife is just a tool for him along with everyone else that's under his rule."

"I see. I knew Sasuke should never be a Hokage. But he is an Uchiha, born with great power."

Madara stood up and walked around the room, thinking to himself.

"Please answer my question, where am I and who are you?"

"The only man Sasuke is afraid of." He chuckled lightly. "And you're in the Mist Village. Now be quite, I need to think."

He continued to walk around the room. Sakura stared at him until she realized who he was.

"_He's Madara Uchiha!" _She gasped in her mind, her eyes widening.

Madara smirked and sat back down in his chair. He moved back his black hair and turned his attention back to Sakura.

"So in other words," Madara inclined his chair backwards, "you are a runaway from your village?"

"I wouldn't call it that since I was ordered to leave. But yes, I am. I came all this way to find you. Madara, you are the only one that can stop him."

"I know." Madara twisted his old Akatsuki ring around his ring finger. "But why should I help you?"

"I know who you are." Sakura stood up. "You want to rule the world, starting at the Leaf Village."

"It seems you know more about me than I thought." He grinned slyly at her. "But that doesn't mean I will aid you."

"But if he's out of the picture, you can be Hokage." Sakura anxiously said.

"That's true. But from the sound of your voice, it sounds like you want someone else to be Hokage huh?"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. He was right, if Sasuke was a bad Hokage, imagine Madara if he was the leader. And Sasuke himself said that Madara was colder than him. If she was younger, she would be crying and be begging him to defeat Sasuke. But now Sakura was a true ninja, a worthy person to look up to.

"What…do you want?" Sakura asked, shifting her hands to her hips.

"Like you said, I want to be Hokage. I don't want to go through all this trouble and find out that you were just using me to make your friend the leader. Also, I acquire your attention."

Her eyes narrowed down. Acquire her attention? What the hell does that mean?

"I expect you to go with me to your village. I want you to follow my orders and do what I say."

"Hold on," Sakura nearly shouted, "you think I will do what you say? I'm not one of your Mist ninjas you can order around."

"No. But you do want Sasuke dead correct?"

Sakura gasped and stared at the floor boards.

"So what do you say? Is it a deal?"

* * *

**Will Sakura accept? Tune in soon to find out!**


	3. The Deal and The Village

**Yay for part three! Sorry about the long update, it won't happen again anytime soon hopefully. I don't own Naruto.**

_**Kryptonite chapter 3**_

* * *

"Why would you want someone like me to be with you?"

He studied her puzzled face and slightly frowned. She was right; he doesn't need her to join him. To be honest, it would be quicker if he just left her here. But something about her wanted him to learn more about her and her life in the village. He smiled again and stood up.

"Like I said Sakura chan, get ready, we are leaving in thirty minutes."

"But…"

He waved at her and left the hospital room. Confused, Sakura massaged her forehead and stared outside. It was dark now, near midnight probably. She glanced over at a desk and noticed her headband. She grabbed it and tighten it back on her head. It was hardly marked besides some slash marks and some stains on the red ribbon. But she didn't care, it was only a headband. The only thing important was getting rid of Sasuke and finding a way to make sure that Naruto would be Hokage and not Madara.

"Um miss?" One of the nurses walked in, "I was ordered by Madara sama to give you these."

The nursed handed over a set of clothes similar to Sakura's old pair. Expect the top looked more like an ANBU jacket and there was a red scarf. Her gloves were also coated with silver plates for protection. She smiled at the nurse and accepted them. Sakura walked into the nearest bathroom and changed into her new outfit. If she didn't know any better, she would have guess that she was an ANBU. She opened the bathroom door and nearly walked into Madara.

"Madara!" Sakura said, moving back tensely. "I thought you said I had thirty minutes…"

"Change of plans," Madara declared, "I got a message from a nearby village and they want to sign a treaty with me."

"Why can't you just send one of your Mist ninjas to do it?" Sakura grew impatient.

"I have to sadly. It's a part of my job as a leader of this place. It shouldn't take too long perhaps a day or two. Anyways, I want you to come with me."

"I never agreed to your settlement." She cocked one her eyebrows. "And I'm not too sure that I can believe you as well."

He laughed out loud and patted her back ruthlessly. It hurt, but Sakura didn't let him see her pain so she smiled widely.

"Oh Sakura chan, you're so funny. I am the only person you can trust here. There is no point in lying so I flat out say the truth. And if you don't believe that, then you're a fool."

His smile turned into a serious look. "Listen, I am only going to say this once. If you think you can defeat the brat Uchiha by yourself then by all means, leave my village. But if you truly need my help, you will not doubt me or any of my decisions. Understood?"

"I'm sorry. I was stupid," Sakura walked passed him, "I should have known sooner that I couldn't count on another Uchiha to help me. Sorry that I wasted your time."

Madara stared at her as she continued to walk. It wasn't like him to feel emotional, epically over someone like her. She was the only one to reject him, to toss him to the side. He didn't know to either be furious to her or to be turned on. As she reached for the door knob, he jumped in front of her and the door. He had to be at least an inch away from her body. Her widen, jade eyes, stared at him as she slowly breathe. He could have easily pulled her in and knock her out, but this girl has twisted his once stable emotions. He didn't know what to do, to let her go or force her to stay.

"Hold on now." He demanded. "You don't know what you're saying."

Maybe he was right; maybe she was acting like a child. She shook her head and looked back up to him, still close to him.

"All my life I have been picked on. From being called forehead to dead weight, the names affected me in different ways. You wouldn't understand since you were born powerful and immortal, but I had to work hard to be where I am today. I was once a medical ninja but that wasn't good enough so I began to learn new justu. Because of that, I am a ninja and I think after meeting you I can take care of Sasuke by myself since he's growing weaker."

Madara laughed again. This girl surely had spunk and he liked that. But despite that, she was willing to leave and he didn't like that one bit. Sakura tried to take a step forward but Madara grabbed her arm. Enraged, her free arm filled with charka and she swung it towards his face. He boyishly smiled and grabbed that arm as well. He spun her around and crashed her body into a wall.

"Why…" Sakura whispered.

"No one rejects me. Ever." He flatly answered. "Now accept my deal."

Sakura barely nodded and Madara backed away from her. He wasn't ready to lose her, not yet.

"Let's go." He mumbled, "I have to be at the village in two hours."

She nodded again and left the room with him.

* * *

While going through the trees, Sakura carefully studied Madara. She knew that he was the first Uchiha and he was old…really old. His large amount of charka kept him young and his strength was the main factor of him being alive still. But the important thing was something was drawing her to him. Was it just a habit or more? She sighed under her breath and continued to follow Madara through the woods.

"_Ugh, I shouldn't be feeling like this," _She thought to herself, _"This man wants to rule the Leaf Village then the world. Once he kills off Sasuke I have to think fast of a way to get rid of him."_

Madara shrugged uneasily. It wasn't like him to have company on a mission like this.

_This girl isn't special, she just have to follow her part of the deal._

_No…she is special something about her makes me feel…_

No. He would not fall for a pink haired, soft skin, beautiful…Damn it, he was doing it again. But how couldn't he resist? He refused to form feelings again, including to Sakura.

"Madara?" Sakura caught up to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. We're almost there." He was actually shock to hear her caring for him. He laughed in his thoughts and jumped down on the ground.

Sakura shortly joined him and looked at the small village. Compared to the Leaf and Mist, this place was a dump and from the lack of ninjas, it was poor too.

"This is the place?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah. And as you can tell, this place is in bad condition. They probably want the treaty because they want food and new buildings."

"Is that the only reason treaties still exist?"

"Sadly…" Madara trailed off.

Sakura sighed and looked around as she continued to walk behind Madara. There was hardly anyone outside and most of the buildings had rotting wood.

"_I feel sorry for whoever lives here."_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Here we are." Madara's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Sakura noticed a large tower with wood plates missing. She cocked her eyebrow.

"Like I said, this is a poor town. Let's go in before it begins to rain again."

"_Rain? It hasn't rain at all…"_

A huge crackling sound came from the sky. Seconds later, rain began to pour. Sakura and Madara rolled their eyes and quickly ran inside. The meeting table was darkly painted and most the chairs didn't match the others in the room. A tall, tan man stood up from the table and bowed to Madara.

"Madara sama, thank you for coming," he commented, sitting back down, "do you want a seat?"

"Don't ask me, I will choose to."

Madara joined the tan man at the table. Sakura nervously stood there, barely smiling. Madara shot her a stare and she sat down by Madara.

"I brought the paper." Madara pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. "Just sign it."

The man anxiously nodded and pulled out a pencil. Sakura signed softly and stared at the ceiling. Like the rest of the houses in this town, the building was damaged to the point they would have to tear it down sooner or later.

"_This is going to be a long day…"_

* * *

**To be continued! And for all those people who think Madara is Danzo, he's not! T^T but if he is…just think Madara as the long black haired sexy guy we all know and love. And here's a question for my fans, which Sakura couple do you like most? Please leave me your answer :)**


	4. Power Comes With a Price

**BOING! Here's chapter four! And I don't own Naruto (but I do control on how hot they can be. Hehe…)**

_**Kryptonite chapter 4**_

* * *

"_I wonder how Naruto is doing…"_

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. It's been nearly an hour since Madara and the leader of the pitiful signed the contract. Madara smiled falsely as he continued to talk to the tall man.

_"I wish they would stop talking already, we could have been half way to the Leaf Village already..."_

Sakura mumbled softly to herself and noticed an orange mask tied around Madara's neck on his back. Sakura gasped as she remembered that the ninja that wore that mask caused Naruto and everyone else trouble, including herself. In battle, when she tried to punch him, he easily dodged it along with Naruto's attacks and Kakashi's.

_"I don't understand…" _Sakura thought, _"I'm sure that he died…"_

Then Sakura's eyes narrowed. Tobi was Madara all along. Boy, he has serious mood swings then. Not to mention that Madara acted nothing like Tobi.

_"I see…Tobi was merely a cover up to hide his true self. If only I figured that out years ago I might not be here."_

"Sakura, let's go."

Fading out of her thoughts, she nodded and followed Madara back outside. It stopped raining, but it was damped and the horrible smell made Sakura slightly dizzy.

"Now what?" She asked, looking over at Madara.

"What do you mean? We are going after Sasuke."

"No more mini missions?"

Madara stared at Sakura to shut up. She sighed and gazed over at the mountains, the only thing that's actually beautiful in the village.

"Oh look, a rainbow. I haven't seen one of those in awhile."

Madara didn't care until he sensed her happiness. Her smile opened up his heart barely and his eyes soften.

"Come on, we have planning to do."

Without another word, they walked slowly towards the Mist Village.

* * *

"Good morning, Hokage sama."

Sasuke looked up at his former best friend carelessly.

"Why are you here, Naruto? I didn't summon you here."

"I was wondering…Hinata and I plan on starting a family and our funds are cut short. So I was hoping that you would give me a raise?"

Sasuke scoffed and folded his arms on the desk.

"Not until you picked up the slack that Sakura has left for the village. Ever since she left, there's been countless amount of people dying in my village."

"But I'm not a med ninja…"

"Then no raise."

Naruto's eyes dulled and left the office silently. Sasuke evilly smiled and looked over at his wife.

"Sasuke kun, the children are at school, do you still acquire my "help" at all?"

"No. But with as slow as it takes a woman to have babies, I must find a faster way…"

"Are you sort of taking this too far? After all, we have five children already!"

"Silence!" He yelled at Karin.

She jumped at hit her head on a nearby bookshelf.

"Don't hurt yourself, you'll damage the baby."

"I was right; you only want me for sex!"

"No, for restoring my clan."

Karin started to cry, "You never loved me huh?!"

"The only one I love is out of my life and declined my offer." He answered.

"Haruno Sakura…"

"Yes. Now go, be somewhat useful and fill in Sakura's spot as a medical ninja."

Karin rubbed her head and left the room.

"She doesn't understand how important it is for me to make my clan population to be as high as it was before. I don't need her anymore; I already token what was valuable from her. Now, I need someone "purer" to achieving my goal in life."

Sasuke slammed his fist down on his desk. His old team 7 picture fell over onto a stack of old paperwork. He picked up picture and stared at the young, cheerful long haired girl he once cared deeply for.

"No, not her. She's too smart and strong to fall for me twice. I need to find…"

A light flickered in his mind.

"Ino. Perfect."

Determined, Sasuke slipped into his Hokage cloak and walked out in search for Sakura's blonde friend.

* * *

"So…" Sakura continued to read a book in Madara's office, "how long will it take you to think of a solid plan to kill Sasuke?"

"Shouldn't you be training or something?" Madara quickly changed the topic, going over his preparations of the death of Sasuke. So far, he thought up that his downfall will be slow and painful. Very painful.

"I am training, my knowledge." She winked, turning over a page. "I can't believe these Justus are real, how come I never heard of them?"

"Most of them are forbidden."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

Madara chuckled. "In order to be as powerful as me, you have to bend a few rules. Didn't you learn that at the Leaf?"

"They actually don't allow such justu." She frowned. "We always had to follow the rules. People like me had to train by the book while Naruto and Sasuke were born with such forbidden power, that others looked up to them as the upper beings."

"Well then," Madara appeared behind Sakura in a mere second, "I guess you will have to learn how to do these then."

Madara pointed at a picture of red charka in the book Sakura was reading.

"Most people have green charka," Madara grinned, "but as for the Uchihas and the tailed beasts, they have such dense charka that it changes colors."

"Amazing." Sakura's eyes widen. "I want power like that."

Madara grabbed the book from her hands and placed it on his desk.

"All great power comes with a price. Some people have to kill for it, like Sasuke. I don't want to see you running around with a knife stabbing my villagers."

Sakura cocked her eyebrow at the bad joke.

"I'm serious about the power part."

"I don't care anymore," her eyes dimmed to a grassy green, "Sasuke ordered my family to be hung for me rejecting to marry him. He almost killed Naruto until Kakashi broke in."

Madara's boyish grin turned into a scowl.

"When you lose everything you spent your life with, you crave to kill the person that ruined it. That's why people truly want power, to get revenge on the person."

Madara looked down at his desk. She was completely right; ever bit of it was true. Madara craved power to kill a certain man, but that man died years ago, the man was the first Hokage. Now, he didn't know what to do with the rest of his immortal life.

Sakura yawned and stretched out her arms.

"It's late, you should go to sleep. You can go sleep in my bed, I never sleep."

"Are you sure?" She asked tiredly, yawning still.

"Yeah. By the time you wake up, I will have a plan."

"Ok…Good night then."

Madara stared at her as she headed in the bedroom. As sad as it was, that was the nicest thing she had said to her. Madara yelled at himself, this girl was affecting him too much, but if he was to get rid of her he would be alone again.

_Damn, why couldn't she be some normal looking ninja?_ Madara thought to himself. _But no, she happened to be a drop dead beautiful cherry blossom. Ugh! A cherry blossom?! Before I lose my mind, I'll go check on her._

The closer he crept near the door, the more his emotions came back to life. He hasn't felt like this ever since he was a kid. Love, hate, pain, life, they were all back now because of this power crazed girl. He opened the door, expecting to see a sleeping beauty. Instead, he looked at an empty bed.

* * *

**Hehe, I'm on a roll! Tune in soon to see what happens! **


	5. A Month's Toll

**Whoa, it's almost the end of the year, if you ask me; this year has gone by fast. Anyhoo, here is chapter 5. Don't own Naruto.**

_**Kryptonite Chapter 5**_

* * *

"_How long has it been?"_

Sakura looked over at a detailed calendar.

"_A month. It's been a month since Sasuke kicked me out of the village and left Madara."_

She sighed deeply. Running to Madara for help was one of the worse mistakes she made. Not only he was taking too long, but she wasn't getting any training done. Now, she was at an uncharted village training secretly. The reason it's a secret because it was forbidden justu she was learning.

"_For all I know, Madara was killed him. But that doesn't mean that I won't stop training."_

Her hands glowed a light red as she made a hand sign. Unlimited amount of chakra flowed through her body. The problem was she had to make sure that she didn't lose control of it or else it could kill her. Sakura carefully took out small amounts of charka and freed it into the dense air in her apartment room.

"Release!" Sakura shouted, making another hand sign.

The red charka disappeared slowly. Once it was gone, she sat down on her couch. She decided to change back into her old clothes and put the ones Madara gave her in her dresser. They were too nice to be wearing around the house.

"He probably doesn't remember me." She chuckled to herself.

"_I don't want him to, I miss him…"_

Sakura shook her head. The last night she was with Madara, she felt happy and felt wanted…

"_Wanted?" _Sakura thought to herself. _"The man wants to rule the world damn it. Not to mention once he kills Sasuke, he would kill anyone who would oppose him. AKA: Naruto."_

But for some reason, every time when she thought about him, the mermories of him stabbed her through the heart. She felt horrible about leaving without telling him, but like she said, he was taking too long.

"Tomorrow." Sakura stared at the slightly stained ceiling. "Tomorrow I will be heading back to the Leaf."

Sakura brushed back her short pink hair and closed the apartment room door behind her, heading to a training ground.

* * *

"Have I ever told you that your eyes are gorgeous?"

Ino blushed at Sasuke's comment. They have been dating for over a month now and she has fallen for him like ever other girl he's tainted.

"I never would have guessed that you were the romantic type." Ino's finger traced the top of a wine glass with a bottom full of sake.

"Ino, I have an important question for you."

Sasuke pulled out a large, two gemmed diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Sasuke kun!" Ino gasped, both shock and overwhelmed. "Yes I will! But what about your ex?"

"What about her?" Sasuke slipped the ring on Ino's ring finger, "I never loved her, it's you who I truly care for."

"You had five children with her, almost six." Ino said concerned, thinking of whatever if Sasuke was being truthful or not.

"Yes, five mistakes. But I want you to help me."

"Sasuke kun…"

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Ino lightly.

"I have to go now. Please think this over."

He kissed her again and left the dinning area. Ino touched her lips and looked over at the shadow near the door.

"Who are you?!"

The mysterious person knocked her out and placed her on the Hokage's desk. The person wrote a note and pinned it on the door.

_**Be ready to die, it's time for you to learn the pain you have caused everyone. If you don't want your children to die, you will meet me at the old training grounds.**_

The person chuckled and disappeared with Ino.

* * *

"Something isn't right."

Sakura looked at her apartment door, feeling her pockets.

"Oh yeah, I think I dropped my keys when I was training. Shoot!"

"_I guess I do deserve that for thinking of him…"_

**Stupid…**

"Huh?!" Sakura pulled out a kunai. "Who's there?!"

**Now you are losing your mind. How sad.**

"Sasuke?" Sakura muttered to herself.

**I can't wait until your back so that I can kick your ass.**

Sakura's free hand turned into a fist filled with red charka.

**You have **_**his **_**charka. You have been naughty and been doing taboo Justus huh?**

"_Great, I am losing my mind. But I guess that happens when you are along for a month."_

**He's looking for you.**

"Who?" Sakura asked to nothing.

**Who do you think?**

Sakura bit her lip. He was seriously pissing her off. Unable to take it anymore, Sakura kicked opened her door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura cried, sitting at the back of the door covering her ears.

_**Sakura, you left me.**_

"Madara?" She whispered, looking around.

_**It's my fault; I shouldn't have feelings for you. I shouldn't be feeling like this, but I have gotten softer because of you. When you left, I was able to regain myself.**_

Tears rolled down her face. Madara was nice to her to what rumors had told her. If she was any other person, he would had killed them, but not her.

_**I am going to go kill Sasuke and become Hokage. It would be wise for you not to interfere.**_

Finally, the voices disappeared. The room fell silent as Sakura lifelessly stood back up.

"Ugh…" She rubbed her head, "I must be insane."

"_No your not!" _She told herself. _"That must have been a sign!"_

"_Great, I am talking to myself now in third person. I guess the only way to fix this is to confront Sasuke and finish him off before Madara."_

Sakura smiled at the thought of Sasuke begging for her to spare his sad life. She went in her room and put on the ANBU looking clothes Madara gave her what seems to be a lifetime ago.

"What about Madara?" Sakura stared blankly at her custom made blade she stole from Sasuke before leaving the Leaf Village. "If he's already there, then I have no hope of killing Sasuke."

She slid the katana down in its case on her back and ran out of her apartment room.

* * *

Sasuke walked out to the center of the training field. Old memories sparked in his mind, but he didn't care for them. He wanted his children and his newest wife.

"So you are here."

Sasuke turned around and widen his onyx eyes.

"I-it can't be…"

The young man took off his mask.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you had this coming…" He pulled out a kunai.

"Why Naruto? I gave you a house; I gave you missions you dreamed of…"

"But you ruined two of my biggest dreams!" Naruto screamed, tossing the ANBU mask on the ground. "You of all people took my place as Hokage and Hinata killed herself!"

"Naruto, I didn't know…"

"Shut the fuck up! I thought you were my friend! But I was wrong; my only friend is banished from this god's forsaken place."

"Don't drag that thing into this!" Sasuke commanded, "I cared for her once too, but she is nothing she was once."

"What?! Weak? No duh! You're just scared that she'll kick your ass you dobe! You have been so crazy with screwing the village's hoes that you forgotten how much stronger Sakura has gotten. While you got weaker."

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" Sasuke's Sharingan activated.

"Both of you shut up."

Naruto and Sasuke jumped and looked over at another masked person.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked, still holding out his kunai.

"Oh my, you have forgotten me huh? My name is Madara, and I have come here to kill Sasuke."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! I'm so evil :3**


	6. Deeds to the Leaf Village

**I wanted to update this on Christmas Eve, but couldn't _ But here it is now so enjoy. I do not own Naruto…blah.**

_**Kryptonite Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Hey, wait a second," Naruto gasped, "You're that crazy dude that told me it was my destiny to fight with Sasuke! You have some problems!"

"Meh. I was messing with your mind back then." Madara shrugged, taking off his mask.

"What the…" Sasuke stared at him, "how the hell did you get two Sharingans?!"

"You don't really want to know that before you die do you?"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, waving his hands in the air, "What about me?! He made my wife kill herself; I'm going to kill him."

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"This has been a joy," Madara's Sharingan activated, "but I have to kill you both now, you're annoying me."

"Lay a finger on either of them then die!"

"That voice," Madara looked behind him to feel a kunai pressed on his back, "it's you."

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto's voice crackled.

"Weren't you on a mission?" Sasuke broke in, pulling out his sword.

"I was until I went into your office. I saw the note and realized that it was Naruto's hand writing."

Naruto chuckled nervously and turned his attention back on Madara and Sasuke.

"Enough of this! Where's my wife and children, Naruto?!"

"They are safe; it's you that should be worried, wife murder."

Madara deeply sighed, they were ignoring him and it was bugging him. It was time to kill off the lazy ass Uchiha that was only good at getting laid. And who knows, maybe before he kills him, Sakura will jump in and will refuse him to hurt Sasuke.

"Just say it," Madara thought to himself, "you're only here in hopes of seeing her. You don't plan on killing the lame ass Uchiha just yet."

"Well?" Sasuke noticed the worried look on Madara's face. "Didn't you come all this way to kill me? Why not just do it now?"

Madara hesitated and glared at him. They both know who would win, so why was he trying to provoke him? Unless if Sasuke figured it out already that Sakura will come here and kill him off as well, probably more slowly and painfully. He couldn't help but laugh at the thought, making the others stare at him.

"Anyways," Madara coughed to pass the awkward silence away, "it's death time, Uchiha."

"No, I want to do it!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down Naruto!" Kakashi held him in his place, "remember that Sasuke is your teammate…"

"No, he's a wife killer!"

"N-Naruto kun?"

Everyone besides Madara gasped and turn to see who it was. Her eyes were filled with tears as she ran over to Naruto and hugged him."

"Hinata?!" Naruto cried, holding her closer to his chest.

"Naruto kun, I-I am so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

"I'm just glad you are here." He brushed back her long raven like hair. "But how are you here, you died."

"I wanted to tell you that…" Hinata looked over at Madara. "Who is that?"

"Never mind him, just tell me what you were going to say."

"I…I was saved!" Hinata smiled as she hugged Naruto harder.

"Saved?" Madara thought. "Impossible, the Kyuubi said that she was dead. So how is she…"

"Sakura san, she's here and she saved me!"

Madara's and Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked confused. "She left along time ago. She wouldn't be here."

Hinata bit her lip and turned over to Madara.

"She told me that she would meet a long haired man," she whispered, "I didn't expect that it would be Madara Uchiha…"

Madara felt a little bit happy, Sakura still remembered him. But more importantly, she was in the village, but why was she taking her time coming here?

"Do you know where she's at?" Sasuke commanded.

"N-no, once she healed me she left without saying anymore."

"You should have stayed dead." He mumbled, rubbing his neck.

"Asshole, want to say that again?!" Naruto yelled, pulling out another kunai.

"You talk big, but you can never back it up, Naruto."

"That's funny; I was going to say that about you. All you can do is fuck as many women as you can. Thank god Sakura saw through you."

"I'll kill you first then." Sasuke's eyes became red.

"That wouldn't be smart, Sasuke."

A kunai cut through his neck barely. The voice sounded dangerous but seductive at the same time, he knew who it was.

"Sakura…" Madara whispered. "How did you…"

"I was able to track you guys down easily, so on the way here, I did some good deeds for the village in return of the death of Sasuke."

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're toying with my life," Sasuke snickered, "I would have you."

Sakura frowned. Wrong statement. She slit her kunai deeper in his throat. At the same time, Madara was getting pissed off at Sasuke for his comment to her.

"You know," Sakura stared up at the cloudy sky, "it was wrong of you to get engaged to Ino. Now she's going to be depress once I kill you."

"I was going to have fun with her, but I guess this is it huh?"

"No," Sakura punched him into a cement wall boarding the training ground, "I want your death to be much worse than this. I came because Madara is here."

"Why…" Madara walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Why did you leave that night?! Why are you making me feel this way?! And how…"

Madara clasped onto her.

"How come you knew I was coming here?"

Sakura's smile weakened.

"I just had a feeling." She looked over at the unconscious Uchiha, "you can kill him off, I'm going somewhere else now."

Madara still held on to her.

"Damn it Sakura, you don't understand do you? When you left, I was stronger and I felt like I was going to kill him off just to bug you. But, every moment I was with you I felt…happy. Weak, but for once, glad I was alive. I rather to have you as my kryptonite then for you to be gone. Because of what you have done to me, I can't stop thinking of you."

Madara grew angry with himself and shook her.

"I am sorry." Sakura clamed him down. "I am truly, but I cannot allow you to be weak. After all, you're going to be Hokage."

Naruto jumped, but he didn't really care. She brought his wife back and he wanted to be with her for as long as he could.

"I won't, not until you are really here."

Madara then punched her. Her body turned into a puff of smoke.

"A clone!" Kakashi stated the obvious, feeling a bit silly for saying that out loud.

"Now," Madara placed his mask back on, "where are you hiding, my impractical cherry?"

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE! This was a fun chapter. But it's only getting stronger. I liked how Sakura came out in this :3**


	7. Cat and Mouse

**Well, not only my computer crashed, losing everything, but my Youtube account got deleted. *Sighs* I don't own Naruto so don't delete me Fanfiction :(**

* * *

Kryptonite Chapter 7

"_Baka, why are you running from him?"_

Sakura thought to herself as she continued to run through the forest. Her legs were burning, her eyes burned, and her hair was a mess.

"_This forbidden justu is taking its toll on me. Doesn't matter, I need to keep as far away from him as I can."_

"_But you love him!"_

Sakura froze in her footsteps in shock. She sat down behind a tree and laid her head on her knees.

"_In love?" _Sakura thought to herself. _"No, it's impossible. There's no way someone like me would…"_

Before she could finish her thought, a branch snapped not to far away from her. Sakura quickly hid her charka and looked around from the back of the tree. Some feet away, Madara was walking across the forest ground.

"_Madara…"_

When he turned his head, Sakura shot back around. Has this turned into a game of cat and mouse? Sakura softly shook her head and focused on hiding her charka longer.

"_What should I do? Run from him or…"_

"You're not making this easy are you?"

Sakura gasped and stared at the Uchiha. Grinning, Madara leaned closer to her face.

"I must admit, you did a perfect job of covering." His ruby eyes flashed. "But that doesn't mean you can hide from me forever."

"You were never this interested in me before," Sakura shot back, "why are you now?"

Madara continued to gaze at her. Something about her was different. Of course she learned new justu and she was powerful, but the girl he once knew was gone. She was now a woman, trying to avoid him.

"Because," Madara mumbled, leaning down, "you are so interesting."

Before she could response, Madara was carrying her bridal style.

"What the?! Where are you taking me?"

"Where you belong," Madara closed his eyes, "home."

* * *

He disappeared with the wind along with Sakura.

"Naruto kun?"

Worried, Hinata watched as her fiancé walked impatiently up and down the training grounds. In her sights, Hinata saw that Sasuke was tied up. Kakashi was sighing and rubbing his forehead from the day's drama. Finally, Naruto walked up to Sasuke and slapped him.

"Bastard!" Naruto screamed. "I can't believe I was once your friend. I should kill you right here and now!"

Sasuke chuckled and spit out some blood.

"Kill me and you will kill the Leaf village."

Kakashi jumped in front of Naruto before he could hit him again.

"Naruto, he's right. As bad as it seems, we are not in a state of losing Sasuke. He is Hokage after all."

"Besides," Sasuke harshly smiled, "two people have dibs to kill me. And their names are Sakura Haruno and Madara Uchiha."

* * *

Tiredly, Sakura's eyes fluttered. The warm atmosphere, the clean air, it was too familiar to her. She was back in Madara's Kazekage building. As she tried to get up, she noticed there were chains on her wrists, connecting from her to the bed. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. The chains had charka that sucked her energy if she tried to move too much.

"No use on moving." Madara walked into the room. "You'll only end up hurting yourself."

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked as calmly as she could. "Why won't you allow me to kill Sasuke?"

"Because, you told me to and I attend to keep my word."

Her eyes soften and she laid back down frustrated. Madara's grin turned into a frown. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down by her side.

"You are not like the others I have seen before; it's strange but fascinating to see someone as lively as you trying so hard. I don't want you to waste such energy on Sasuke."

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

"I have spent years on perfecting myself just to kill him." Sakura's voice crackled.

"Oh Sakura, you have always been perfect." He let out a long sigh. "Well, perfect in my eyes. Men are even jealous of your strength and women are envious of your beauty. Perhaps that what makes you so unique to me compared to everyone I have lived among."

Not knowing what to say, Sakura closed her eyes and stopped herself from crying.

"Sakura," Madara's voice turned serious, "you will stay here got it? I will kill the Uchiha."

Concerned, Sakura still nodded. He grinned and left the room.

* * *

**Sorry about the long update once again :'(**


	8. Revenge

**O_O I'm alive? :D I'm alive!**

**Anyhoo, before I get murdered by my story readers, here it is finally!**

* * *

Kryptonite Chapter 8

Sasuke knew he was going to die tonight. However, that didn't mean he would die without a fight. Standing in front of him was his former teacher and his old team mate. He could easily defeat them, however, he was worried that Madara and Sakura would return. In other words, he had to kill off Kakashi and Naruto as quick as possible.

"Sasuke kun!"

Running over to his side, Karin wrapped her arms around him.

"Sasuke kun, it was horrible!" Karin sobbed. "I was kidnapped and so were the kids. But I was able to escape!"

Sasuke pushed her off of him. "Where are the kids?"

Karin started to cry again. "That's the bad part of this whole mess! As we were running for our lives, they fell into a trap and..."

"And what?" Sasuke demanded.

"They were killed!"

Sasuke couldn't think straight. His kids dead. His future destroyed. And the person that trapped them...

Sasuke turned around and glared at Naruto. The man who killed his family was standing not even ten feet away from him. Forget about dying, he was going to get revenge.

* * *

Heading back to Konoha, Madara smiled to himself. He was relieved that Sakura would stay out of the fight. The last thing he wanted was for her to have the sad excuse of an Uchiha's blood on her. It was his fight, his destiny to kill off the Hokage of the leaf Village, even if it was Sasuke. He would become Hokage and Sakura would be by his side.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Madara hid behind a tree and looked over at where the voice was coming from.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST, TAKE THIS SASUKE!"

A huge explosion destroyed a few homes in Konoha that were more like ghost towns. Damn them, they were ruining his village.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted.:

"SASUKE!" naruto roared.

_I really hate them. _Madara rubbed his eyes. He had to interfer with their petty fight. After all, he did have to kill Sasuke. The question was if Naruto was going to kill him first or not.

* * *

Still chained to the bed, Sakura stared at the ceiling thinking to herself.

_"I know Madara wants to defeat Sasuke." _Sakura told herself. _"But there must be something I can do."_

She looked around in Madara's room and sighed. How long was he expecting her to stay chained up? Was he mocking her strength? Sakura chuckled and broke off the chains that were bolted down to the bed.

"Since that's over," Sakura rubbed her wrists, "now what should I do?"

Sakura only had two choices. One, help Madara beat the living sh*t out of Sasuke. Or two, say at his house until he came back.

_"I have to go help him. I don't care if he gets mad at me or not, it wouldn't be right for me to stand here and do nothing."_

As she popped her knuckles and neck, she walked out of Madara's bedroom.

"Damn him..."

Taking deep and shallow breaths, Naruto glared at Sasuke with hatred. This was it, he was ready to finish him off.

"You're not as strong as you were." Sasuke chuckled. "Are you really that weak?"

"SHUT UP! Rasengan!"

Before he could hit him, he fell into Sasuke's Sharingan.

"It's over Naruto."

Naruto started to cough up blood.

"In this place, I am god. I will become god of the world with my eyes."

"You're insane!"

Sasuke slapped Naruto across the face. Naruto couldn't move at all.

"I will revive my clan." Sasuke's crazy red eyes gazed down at the fallen ninja. "And the Uchihas shall rule with an iron fist."

Naruto laughed softly. "You've forgotten one thing haven't you? Sakura and Madara."

"That's right," Madara suddenly jumped into the conversation, "you've fogotten about me."

"Dammit." Sasuke jumped back away from Naruto and Madara. "I thought you were busy dealing with Sakura."

"This is no longer her battle. I will kill you."

"I see," Sasuke began to laugh, "she will betry you like how she did to me! She was suppose to be mine!"

"Your revenge has consume your soul baka." Madara helped Naruto up. "Sasuke, let us help you. We can start over. You don't have to be Hokage."

"SILENT!" Sasuke roared. "This is all your fault Madara! If only I can change time. If only I can make her mine..."

"That is enough Uchiha."

The three ninja look over at Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Relax Madara, I'm not going to battle Sasuke."

Sakura joined Madara and Naruto by their sides.

"I'm going to be here to support you." Sakura smiled at him. "Because I know you want to do this."

"I see..." Sasuke whispered. "I understand now... Sakura, you love him don't you?"

Sakura didn't reply. Sasuke's Sharingan transformed.

"In that case, I will kill each and everyone one of you. Now... DIE!"

* * *

**Cliff hanger ftw. Because I totally know you guys love me!**

**Inner: They probably want to kick your butt for being gone for so long!**

**Me: Please don't hurt me T_T**


	9. Start Of A New Hope

**Here is chapter 9. It's finally ending :D**

* * *

Kryptonite Chapter 9

Sasuke formed two Chidoris in his hands and ran towards Sakura and Madara.

"Sakura chan, watch out!" Naruto yelled.

"It's fine Naruto, Madara can handle him."

Confused, Naruto looked at Sakura and back to Sasuke. Behind the insane Uchiha was no other than Madara, holding Sasuke up by the neck.

"It's the end for you."

Sasuke couldn't move his body at all. Madara must had paralyzed him. Yet the only person he could see was Sakura.

Not the Sakura that was stronger than him, but the twelve year old with long pink hair. His cherry blossom was holding her out to him.

The girl wanted him, but he rejected her. Now standing infront of him was a beautiful kunoichi with skills higher than his own.

If only he could go back... If only revenge hadn't taken control of him... If Madara was out of the picture.

**Snap.**

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Madara dropped the lifeless body to the ground. The genjustu Sasuke had over Naruto disappeared and they returned to the ruins of Konoha.

"Naruto kun!" Hinata ran over to him and embraced him. "Are you okay?"

Naruto half heartedly smiled at his wife. "I'm fine Hinata. It's finally over, Sasuke is dead."

"S-Sasuke is dead?" Karin over heard them talking from behind a tree. "My husband, what will become of me?"

"Naruto kun," Hinata looked around, "where is Sakura and Madara?"

"What are you talking about, they are right..."

Naruto spun around. "Huh? They left me?"

"Seems so." Kakashi walked up to the couple.

"Kakashi sensei, what should we do now?"

"Before he left, Madara told me something that will make you happy." Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask. "Naruto, you're going to become Hokage."

"W... What?"

"That's great! Naruto, it's your dream come true!"

Naruto wanted to jump for joy, but something wasn't right.

"Then what about Madara? What about Sakura chan?"

* * *

"Do you think the Kyuubi will miss us?"

Sakura's eyes glaced over at the long haired Uchiha. "I wouldn't think so. After all, you're going to become the head of the Leaf Village."

"About that," Madara rubbed his neck, "I was thinking of letting the blonde brat take the spot."

Sakura gasped. "But that was your goal all along."

"I have a new goal now."

Before she could ask, Madara pulled her to the ground and pinned her down. Madara cockly smiled at the pink ninja.

"So tell me oh great Uchiha, what is that new goal of yours?"

"Simple, I want you to be mine."

Sakura couldn't help herself but blush.

"What a stupid goal." Sakura placed her hands on Madara's cheeks. "I've been yours."

They both smiled and kissed passionately underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Madara, what will become of Konoha?"

"They have a great leader. As for me, I have a beautiful girl by my side."

"Any plans now?" Sakura's eyes glittered.

"I think it's time for me to settle down. I've been in too many fights."

Sakura rested her head on Madara's chest.

"I agree." Sakura closed her eyes. "I think I'm done with fighting... For now."

* * *

**O_o and that's all for this story after how long? *Cough* Too long.**

**Inner: Going to start on the Triangle pairing story now?**

**Me: Don't tell them D:**

**Inner: Too late! She's going to be working on an SasoSakuMada story!**

**Me: =_= and you guys can tell me who you would like to end up with Sakura chan ^^**


End file.
